


Can you tell Markus is my favourite character?

by gibe_me_toes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But only for this fic really bc i started writing these for myself, Cats, Connor Tries, Im Projecting, Josh is a Good Friend, Markus is so fkn happy sometimes, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Self-Indulgent, all the cool kids project onto fictional characters, also markus is uncomfortable around dogs bc he got attacked by dogs that one time, and I was like hey I should post this somewhere, and Josh is amazing, autistic!Markus, but also real sad too :(, but its okay bc Josh is there, i love josh, josh is the best friend actually, multiple stories same universe, ooc maybe?, will add more tags as i add to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibe_me_toes/pseuds/gibe_me_toes
Summary: Just me projecting pretty much.Focuses on Markus post-game and how he copes with sentience. I don't know if I mentioned this in the tags but Josh is in this too and he's pretty great. Updates will be pretty inconsistent as I will likely only add to this when I need to work through something but I hope people enjoy these little fics!
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Markus (Detroit: Become Human)





	Can you tell Markus is my favourite character?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like I should say this, I'm currently undiagnosed but after speaking to autistic adults and reading up on autism properly I am 99% sure I'm autistic. It's not been easy getting an assesment recently because of ms rona so I guess this is the best I got right now.

I'm actually not done with the first part just yet, I don't know why I started setting this up now :/


End file.
